Kurai Hanano Ookami
Kurai Hanano Ookami (暗い花の狼, Dark Flower Wolf) ''is a Shinigami, who was a former resident of South Rukongai. Currently he occupies the position of lieutenant of the 8th Division, while also carrying the title "Shadou Manipyureetaa" (シャドウ マニピュレーター, Shadow Manipulator) for his prowess with his Shikai and it's abilities, while his previous name as a new recruit of Squad 8 was ''"Kajitsu Shounen" (果実 少年, Fruit Boy), because of his background as a Fruiterer in Rukongai. Appearance Kurai is a young man with a thin, but toned body with a light tan skin tone with dark eyes, who appears to be in his late teens of 17 years old, to be exact. His hair style simply consists of jet black hair color with a pony tail that reaches the middle of his back tightened by white string, while his bangs are on each side of his chest area. As a Shinigami, Kurai wears the standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), but with the addition of a pure white fur cowl, that is designed to have a length of the reaching the middle of Kurai's back, while the front is split in half to reach Kurai's chest area like his hair's bangs. He also have a customized white obi-sash that is in a form of a single knot, while the rest of the obi-sash reaches his knees. On random areas of the obi-sash, the kanji "フルーツ の誇り", which means "Pride Of Fruit" is suppose to hint at Kurai's past as a fruiterer and the pride he holds for his family's small fruit business, also symbolizes how his life was saved and truly began in the first place. As for Kurai's Zanpakutō, he lets his long Zanpakutō lean on his left shoulder, while it is upside down holding the sheath's area close to the guard. Finally Kurai's Lieutenant Badge is held and tightened by his obi-sash, while it is upside down. Personality Before Captain Mayuri's order of killing 28,000 Rukongai citizens, Kurai was just a simple a man with a optimistic view on the Shinigami and on life in Rukongai in general, despite knowing of his past, that was revealed by his mother and knowing he was a bastard child, but at the same time knowing he was lucky at having a better life than his real mother and father could possibly ever provide him, they lived in the poorer districts of the South Rukongai, while his family lived in the 1st district. When he is with his family, he is shown to be talkative with his sisters and especially with his mother, who he always bonded with. Because of his mother, he learned basic information that is known through the Rukongai or Soul Society in general and the dangers of higher numbered districts through out the Rukongai, while also given knowledge about fruit and information about it to a expert level from his time growing up with his family. He was known as playful or being a "Mischief" between his sisters, because of him messing with them or making argue sometimes. Also because of his mother's habits, he gained her habit of whistling sometimes to make a small song or tone for his enjoyment, while also inheriting her trait of pacifism After the 28,000 Rukongai Massacre, he was emotionally damaged, because of the loss of his mother and him barely keeping his sisters alive, while being "very lucky" in his words of him and his sisters not being killed during the horrific event. After it ended, he would change his pacifism to join Shin'ō Academy, because he wanted to make sure he would have the power to protect his older sisters and especially himself, because he would internally would be marked with fear for his duration in Shin'ō Academy and onward. He would still retain his optimism, but only to a extent, because he knew he would be entering a profession that revolves around combat and life and death situations, but would've his fear and internal need to protect his only family drive him through. Through out his time in the academy, he would regain more of his optimism and playful personality back with the 2 best friends he made and know in the 11th division and in the 2nd divisioncurrently. (In progress) History (In Progress) Synopsis (None Currently) Powers & Abilities Overall Power: '''Kurai's overall prowess allows him to defend himself against a average captain level opponent or a Adjuchas level hollow for a short period of time. But when it comes to lieutenant level combatants, he would be consider dangerous in combat, because of his timing, intellect, speed, and prowess with his Shikai. '''Keen Intellect: While limited in informational topics, Kurai's intellect shines in combat situations, while having perception and wisdom to a certain extent from experience. Kurai's tactical ability in battle allows him to time his attacks to a precise moment, identify a opponent's strengths or weaknesses, make predictions from experiencing a opponent's fighting style, and making combination attacks. Enhanced Strength: 'While not being a brute force fighter, Kurai developed strength in training to handle his long Zanpakutō to enhance his attack speed in blade combat and not be strained by it's size. Kurai's strength allows him to cause small smoke screens by striking the ground for misdirection or sneaking around for a free hit in combat. 'High Spiritual Power: 'As the lieutenant of the eighth division squad, he have a very high amount of spiritual energy, which is large enough to not be overwhelmed by a average captain level opponent or a Adjuchas level hollow and being able to combat against them for a short period of time, also he is consider one of the notable in the Gotei 13 among it's lieutenants, but he knows the fact, that some of the senior lieutenants are significantly above in combat prowess. 'Shunpo Expert: Because of his mentality of him rather being able to move fast than brute force, he prefers the options of entering or escaping combat faster or sneak attack enemies, he would mainly focus on Shunpo, whenever he trained. He would become proficient enough enhance his attack speed by using Shunpo, while he is already in the middle of a attack. His prowess with Shunpo is enough for him to not instantly get surprised by a captain level combatant in speed, but can still get overwhelmed, if they consistently use their speed enhancement or sneak attack with it. Expert Swordsman: Kurai prefers the way of the sword over the art of hand-to-hand combat and uses kido as a special attack or for sneak attacks or other tricks, Kurai trained himself with the help of others and experience in the field against hollows to a swordsman, who can hold himself against people of equal skill or even higher, but for a extended period of time. Kurai's fighting style with the sword consists of using small, but still wide sweeping slashes or thrusts, while taking advantage of his sealed Zanpakutō's range and waiting for a chance to make the opponent to make a mistake into thinking of attacking his flawed defenses before using a sneak attack of a kido, fist, kick, or a redirection of his Zanpakutō's blade, while dodging the parry. Kurai would also focus on creating or using available sneak attacks, if possible. It is also possible for Kurai to maneuver his body with his long blade, which can help him dodge attacks or initiate quick attacks. His fighting style is also designed to be compatible with his Shikai to a extent. *'Kusarigamajutsu Expert: '''Because of the transformation his Shikai attains, Kurai forced himself to learn how to use his Shikai properly and learned it's deadliness even without it's techniques, because of the ability to attack from a range, trapping a opponent's weapon or body, and being able to perform sneak attacks or regular attacks in general from a range, while moving around. His prowess with his Shikai's form of combat without it's techniques, allows him to defend or combat a captain level combatant for a short period of time or extended, if forced to, if possible. 'Kido Practitioner: 'While not focused on kido mainly, Kurai is aware of the many things Kido can offer, so he studied in at least 2 branches of kido, specifically Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding)'' up to number 9 and up to 12 in'' Hadō (破道, Way of Destruction). Because of his high levels of spiritual power, Kurai's kido techniques are normally potent, but would require to a large amount of his energy to pour in a technique, if he ever hopes to damage a captain level opponent. *Kaidō (回道, Turn Way): Kurai's skill in Kaido is low, so it does take a significant amount of time to heal someone to a extent, but can also use it to ease pain. 'Hakuda Practitioner: 'Because Hakuda is Kurai's least focused area of combat out of the four main combat areas for Shinigami, it is his lowest skill and to compensate for this, exclusively uses it for combination attacks his Zanpakutō, defense when unarmed, quick attacks, or surprise attacks. Zanpakutō Tsuin Shadou Rootasu (ツイン シャドウロータス, Twin Shadow Lotus)'' is the named Zanpakutō of Kurai Hanano Ookami. It's sealed form takes the shape of a enlarged and lean nodachi (野太刀, Field Sword), that is roughly the size of it's owner. The blade's design is simple, which consist of a straight sliver colored blade, that is slightly curved at the top accompany by a maroon colored guard that is in the shape of a upside down heart, which have black wrapping around it's maroon colored handle, and black chains that is at the end of the handle that reach half of the blade's size. (To be progressed) Trivia *Before the creator of the article makes the Shikai for Karui, it should be clear, that the concept of manipulating shadows came from the idea of Shunsui Kyoraku's Shikai ability of Kageoni Notes from the author This is my first article, so I would like feed back on the character, itself, because I am currently new to this type of thing. Also another note, please help with grammar mistakes, if I made any.